


And They Knew

by Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist



Series: What they knew and what they didn't [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (no im not), Accidental secret relationship, Alcohol, Consider this an apology for my absolute bastardhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He technically didn't actually but still, I actually cant really write fluff though, I am so sorry for giving Tim a truck, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, Swearing, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, Tim thinks Martin outed himself via gay joke and is eternally proud, Wait shit your supposed to only refer to yourself in the third person aren't you?, alternate universe- no archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist/pseuds/Overdramatic_Queer_Antagonist
Summary: Tim manages to get the others to go kayaking with him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: What they knew and what they didn't [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	And They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology. Whoops. You learn something new everyday and today I learned that I can't write fluff for shit. This can be read as a stand alone or you can cry about everything in it.

"Tim, I want you to know I'm never going anywhere with you again," Jon said, drying his sopping wet hair off. Of course, everyone and their mothers knew that the threat was an empty one. So Tim hardly blinked.  
"Whatever you say, boss," He said with a smile as he slung his arm around Sasha.  
"Oh, come on, Tim! I'm the only one who wasn't thrown overboard!" Sasha complained as she tried to escape his grasp.  
"Exactly! It's really not fair to the rest of us if only one of us is dry, now is it?"  
"Well, maybe if you weren't so keen on jumping out of kayaks, you wouldn't be wet."  
"Oh, so it's my fault that my girlfriend is so perfect I couldn't resist giving her affectio- Hey!" At some point, Martin had come up behind the pair with a bucket of water and had, graciously, poured the entire bucket on Tim's head.  
"You know the rules," Martin said, "no being a simp. You agreed to it, Tim."  
Affronted, Tim argued, "It's not my fault, I'm in love with a goddess!" Or at least that's what it sounded like he said. The moment he said the word, "love" Martin had placed the, now empty, bucket on his head. Getting a muffled laugh from the now thoroughly bucketed man.  
Jon had dried his hair as much as he could and was now reading. He looked up and nodded towards Tim, "If you're done being gross-" an offended gasp from the bucket went wholely ignored- "Should we check out that restaurant we saw on the way here?"  
Sasha shrugged, "I could eat."  
Jon, Sasha, and Martin walked through the beach to the parking lot wordlessly. This decision was made through ridiculous hand gestures and pointed looks and was entirely to mess with Tim. Who, even as they left the beach, was Still. Wearing. A. Bucket. On. His. Head.  
This wasn't much of a problem until he got into the driver's seat, still refusing to take the bucket off.  
"Tim, why are you driving with a bucket on your head?" Sasha asked.  
"Spite," Tim said, tilting his bucket to make a pointed gesture at Martin.  
Martin groaned, "Okay, fine! You can take it off-"  
"Fuck Yeah," A freed Tim exclaimed.  
"-If you promise not to simp."  
"Slightly less fuck yeah."  
His freedom from the bucket is all well and good, but why not just have someone else drive?" Jon asked.  
"Oh, you sweet summer child," Tim said, clasping a hand to his heart, "Well, since you asked so nicely. Sasha was asleep on the way here and has no idea what we're talking about. I can tell by looking at you that you drive like my Grandpa, and gay people can't drive,"  
Tim finished out the list by gesturing to Martin, who nodded solemnly, "It's true. I'm gay, can confirm."  
"I drive at a perfectly fine speed, thank you very much," Jon responded. Tim was gesturing wildly at Sasha, shocked that his and Martin's joke went unmentioned. Jon paused to look at the horrified Tim and asked, "What's with that look?"  
Tim recovered and grinned, "Sorry boss, we're just in shock that you would tell such a bold lie to our faces," he said in a tone that could almost be mistaken as hurt, if not for the snicker at the end.  
Sasha made a noise of disagreement, "I don't know, Tim. Maybe he speeds like a mad man. All that pent up stress. It's better than when he took it out on Martin."  
Jon stared at the ground and nodded, "I am really sorry about that, Martin."  
Martin gave him a soft smile. "I know you are," he whispered.  
"Are you two lovebirds gonna get in the car, or do I have to grab the bucket?" Tim yelled from the driver's seat. Honking the car's horn as he did. Jon rolled his eyes but acquiesced.  
***  
The drive didn't take long in the sense of nothing ever takes long on vacation. The twenty-minutes it took was dulled into peacefulness by the knowledge that they were in no rush.  
Sasha and Tim were arguing about the music, and somehow Jon had suggested they listen to a band he used to be in as a compromise. The car was silent as the first song faded out. Then it exploded into excitement.  
"Oh, my God! Jon!" Sasha exclaimed, twisting around from the front seat to face him. "That was amazing!"  
"Hell yeah, it was!" Tim agreed, "Man, boss. Didn't know you could sing!"  
Jon, for his part, folded in on himself, half preening, half mortified. Martin was grinning at him in silent awe, and that was Not making it any better. Jon bet the others could practically feel the heat radiating off his face as Tim drove them into the parking lot.  
"Man, we are learning so much about each other today," Tim marveled as he parked. "We should go kayaking more often."  
Martin looked at him in confusion as he stepped out of the car, "We already knew you were a simp, Tim."  
"I meant you coming out to Jon but, okay, be like that," Tim scoffed without any actual bite, following Martin onto the asphalt.  
Jon looked at Tim like he'd grown an extra head as he caught up with the pair, "Martin and I have been dating for six months."  
Tim looked disbelievingly between the (apparently) couple. "No way! No fucking way! How? Why?" He asked.  
Sasha patted him lovingly on the back, "I think he's having an aneurysm."  
"Did you know?" He asked.  
Sasha shook her head and shrugged, "No. I just don't really care. All this really means is Martin'll get the Simp Bucket too."  
Martin shook his head at Sasha."Check your preconceptions. Last week, Jon wrote me a love song."  
Tim doubled over in shock and pointed an accusing finger at Jon, "Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?" he yelled.  
"No, really! He's quite romantic!" Martin laughed.  
"And you're sure he hasn't been replaced by some shapeshifter who fucked with all our memories?"  
"Shapeshifters don't exist, Tim," Sasha said as she placed the Simp Bucket on Jon's head with a decisive thunk.  
"Even if they did, why would they need to fuck with people's memories? They could just act like their victim," Jon said from the Simp Bucket.  
"Ahaha!" Tim yelled, getting very into the joke despite having stepped into the restaurant. "They'd keep the memories of one person to psychologically torcher them!"  
"Wait. Why would a shapeshifter need to gaslight someone?" Martin asked as Sasha went and got them a table.  
"Because they feed off of fear!"  
Jon looked at Tim, amused as he removed the bucket from his head. "Okay. I'm not a shapeshifter. I just got therapy. But you should write a book."  
"Thank you! At least someone appreciates my vision. Even if it is NotJon."  
***  
After a meal that was not as good as they wanted it to be but still alright, the quartet made the decision to head back to their hotel (also pretty not great.) The sun was setting, and everyone else had figured that they were done for the day, everyone except Tim, that is.  
When Tim and his brother, Danny, were little, their parents used to take them out here, and on the last day, they'd always sleep under the stars. This was their last night, and Tim wasn't about to let that tradition die.  
He ignored Sasha's confused looks as he packed a hell of a lot of blankets, some flashlights, and booze. "What's up?" She asked.  
Tim beamed at her and said, "Come with me." as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of their hotel room.  
A few seconds later, and Tim was knocking on the door of Martin and Jon's room (Suddenly making a lot more sense why they got a couple's. Wow, they weren't even trying to hide it.) Jon opened the door, blearily, as if he had been sleeping, and gave him a questioning look.  
"No time to explain, boss man! Just get all the blankets you've got and meet me by my truck," Tim said, excitedly turning around before he was even finished.  
From behind him, he heard Jon ask, "Why would we have brought our own blankets?"  
Followed by Martin saying, "I've got a few!" and after a pause that Tim could only imagine being filled by Jon looking at Martin confused, Martin added, "What? Bed bugs."  
Tim felt like a kid again as he waited in the driver's seat, tapping at the steering wheel, giddily. Sasha kept asking him what they were doing, but Tim wanted it to be a surprise, so he just promised her she'd love it. Eventually, he heard the doors to the backseat close and, after looking back to wave, Tim drove off out of the parking lot.  
For the car ride, Tim was mostly silent. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Martin and Jon were asked him questions, which Sasha answered for him. After what felt like ages to the excited Tim, they made it to the clearing. It was the exact same clearing his family had used because if he was going to be sappy, he was going all the way.  
"O-kay. We're in the woods now," Martin said as the truck slowed to a stop. "Why are we in the woods, Tim?"  
Tim whipped around excitedly, "We're going to sleep here!"  
There was a pause for a second before Martin replied," You get that that's the kind of thing a serial killer would say before killing us, right?"  
Tim shrugged and made his out. "I meant like, in the truck bed. That's why we brought all those blankets. My family used to do it when I was a kid."  
"I don't really think you can fit four people in a truck bed," Jon said.  
"Then I guess we'll just have to cuddle!" Tim laughed as Jon groaned behind him. They did end up cuddling. They didn't actually need to, but you cuddle your homies, Steven.  
Through the silence and the stars, Martin had asked, "Tim? How did you find this place?"  
Tim stiffened and looked away from the others, towards the sky, "Danny found it. When he was ten, he never could stay still."  
"Danny?" Tim heard Jon's voice say. "Didn't he die."  
Tim heard a smack and Jon saying ow, and he laughed. "No need for violence. Yeah, he- he did" Tim's composure was quickly wavering, but he felt Sasha's hand on his, so he squeezed it tight and continued. "He was big into urban exploration. One day he went into some tunnel place alone, and he never came out."  
Tim felt a head lean against his. Not Sasha's. She was on his other side, still holding his hand. Jon bumped his forehead against Tim's cheek and said quietly, "Sorry for asking." But it was fine. They both knew it was good to talk.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the night. It wasn't oppressive like they had all dealt with far too many times. It was quiet because there didn't have to be noise.  
They had tomorrow to be loud. Tomorrow was for Jon and Sasha debating the pronunciation of words. For Tim making the same joke until it wasn't funny anymore. For Martin to defend spiders like they were people. For the chaos, they would create to make their boring-ass office job bearable. They didn't Know what tomorrow would bring. Hell, they didn't even know it. But they knew that they could get through it. Like they'd gotten through shitty jobs, and missing brothers, and oppressive silence.  
The stars didn't know they weren't alone. There was too much space between them to see it. Sometimes people are like that, as well. Too caught up in their worries that they can't see just how loved they are. But you are not ever alone. And in that truck bed, in the dark, the four knew. And they knew what a gift that knowledge was.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the Simp Bucket in everything I ever write from now on. That was very sexy of me to come up with.


End file.
